Neo Pets: the Darkest Faerie Under the Stars
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: The king brought mates for the Darkest Faerie and her firned and 2 years after they were married all of them are pregnant only a month apart.
1. Chapter 1

Plot:the Darkest Faerie Fora Malcie Spite and Vanity realize the king has brought new mates to the faeries of fairyland and after they were married they all got pregnant only a month apart.

**disclaimer**:I do not own Neo Pets or the Darkest Faerie they belong to the owner who made Neo Pets The Darkest Faerie (but the characters I made up are the faeries mates are:James,Manfred,Diego,Leon and,Chris)

One day at Fairyland The Darkest Faerie was nice and so was her sisters 3 years ago the Darkest Faerie Malcie Spite and Vanity heard a knock on their door.

I'll get it said Malcie No I'll get it said Vanity No its my turn to get it said Spite they started to fight over of getting the door how about I will get is said the Darkest Faerie and please sisters do not fight over the door!

Ok sister said Malcie and when the Darkest Faerie opened the door it was the king me tor the king and Roberta have a surprise you and your sisters said Fora what is it asked Malcie.

One of the male darkest faeries came out from behind the king and said The Darkest Faerie this is your mate and his name is James he has green eyes he has black hair and he's coming up to you James said what a pretty Darkest Faerie you are.

Why thank you said the Darkest Faerie and Fora said Vanity this one will be your mate and his name his Manfred and he has blue eyes and his hair is dark brown you will love him he is so funny he will make you girls laugh all the time Manfred came close to Vanity and said I just pull over a car and crash and Manfred started to laugh.

Vanity laughed and said you are so funny I will be your girlfriend and thank you Fora.

Spite this mate is for you and his name is Diego he will fight anything that is on his path Diego came up to Spite and kissed her forehead and said I love you my love.

Malice your mate is cool and loves rock and roll but he's crazy and his name is Chris.

YYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOO MALICE! said Chris I know you are going to be so crazy with my actions.

Why yes I will get crazy with you.

Fora said and My mate's name is Leon and I got him today so Darkest Faerie and you sisters enjoy you new mates.

we will said the Darkest Faerie.

**End Chapter 1...**


	2. Chapter 2

Plot: the Darkest Faerie Fora Malcie Spite and Vanity realize the king has brought new mates to the faeries of fairyland and after they were married they all got pregnant only a month apart.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Neo Pets or the Darkest Faerie they belong to the owner who made Neo Pets the Darkest Faerie (but the characters I made up are the faeries mates are: James, Manfred, Diego, Leon and, Chris)

(2 Years later)

one day after the male faeries and the female faeries were all married Fora was 2 months pregnant and her Husband already knew that but Fora needs to tell this to the Darkest Farie at her Castle.

The Darkest Faerie told her that she was getting sick last month and does not know why? Maybe your stomach did not agree on the type of food you just ate said Fora I had ice cream last month and it was the one with nusts said the Darkest Faerie.

Fora said Darkest Faerie I want to tell you something what is it? asked the Darkest Faerie I'm...pregnant replyed Fora.

Wow Fora I'm so happy for you and I am pregnant too.

How did you know that? Asked Fora.

When you Tolled me that I was sick last month I remember I did the pregnancy test and it said pregnant and I am carry a new life inside of me and this month Malcie was sick and she might be pregnant and I already tolled James that and he was so happy for me and let's go and tell tor and Roberta that we're having a baby.

I love that Idea said Fora.

**End Chapter 2: so what do you think what will happen next with the Darkest Faerie and Fora and is Malice Pregnant? let's find ou in Chapter 3!**

**you Can review if you like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer:** I do not own Neo Pets The Darkest Faerie they are owned by the rightful owner who made Neo Pets The Darkest Faerie and I do not own Ice age they are also owned by 20th century fox(but the Characters I made are James Manfred Diego Leon and Chris belongs to me)

Fora was 9 months pregnant The Darkest Faerie was 8 months pregnant Malice was 7 months pregnant Spite was 6 months pregnant and Vanity was 5 months pregnant.

A new day at Fairyland Fora's baby was due anytime now and The Darkest Faerie was nervous of her best friend going into Labour very soon.

And its March 13th it was Tor and Roberta's March break from school and it was 9:00pm at the Darkest Faerie's castle Roberta said Darkest Faerie will you read me a story please?

Alright what story do you want me to read? Roberta said I want an Ice age story one about Sid the sloth.

Ok let me find it said The Darkest Faerie as she look at the her book shelf near her bedroom closet oh there it is I found it.

Roberta sat on the bed as The Darkest Faerie sat down beside her to read the book this ice age book used to belong to my mother when I was a little girl and then she give it to me and do you want to pick the story?

Ok said Roberta The Darkest Faerie flip over the pages in her Ice age book until Roberta put her hand on the page and The Darkest Faerie stopped flipping pages.

Oh Roberta you are going to like this story it's really funny.

This is the Story of Sid the sloth

_Once a pon a time there was a silly who just love do drink juice raspberry friutpunch apple you name it he loved Sid drinks it from boxes bottles cups and cans Sid was a real pig for juice._

_That silly piggy used to sneek to get more juice after breakfast._

_One day Sid went shopping for stuff with Manny at the Ice Market._

_It didn't take long until Sid found him self in the juice lile of the store alone so Sid started to drink all the juice he can get his hands on._

_Until Manny step out of the toy ille and saw Sid so full of juice he was fat._

_Also Manny was in shame for some greedy behavior when he had to pay at the counter with Sid stuffed in the cart on the way home Sid said to Manny about beging too full well thats what happens said Manny but I gotta go! yelled Sid Manny said you just have to wait until we get home._

_When they got home Sid dash himself and ran to the bathroom wosh went the juice Sid had never felt so full before and he is glad to feel so emty._

_Sid still love to drink jucie but from that day on Sid knew better than to drink more than he can hlod._

And that Roberta is the end the story of Sid the sloth well that greedy sloth learned emty the hard way...but Roberta was asleep on her sleeping bag The Darkest Faerie put her Ice age Book away and went to bed.

**End of chapter 3 I will have Chapter 4 up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Discalimer:**I do not own Neo Pets The Darkest Faerie they belond to the owner who own Neo Pets The Darkest Faerie(but the characters I mad eup are James Manfred Diego Leon and Chris belong to me)

(March 15th)

One day at Fora's house The Darkest Faerie came to her house to babysit Tor and Roberta and Tor's mother and Roberta's mother said keep our kids out of trouble.

When Leon took Tor and Roberta to the park Fora and The Darkest Faerie we're chating about stuff on what's going on until Fora felt something.

The Darkest Faerie said Fora.

Yes said The Darkest Faerie.

My baby is kicking at me feel this said Fora The Darkest Faerie walked up to Fora and lightly put her hand on Fora's pregnant stomach and felt her baby kicking.

Wow said The Darkest Faerie that baby is due sooner or later...huh? said The Darkest Faerie.

What is it? Asked Fora

My baby's kicking too Fora feel it please.

Fora put her hand on The Darkest Faerie's pregnant stomach and felt her baby kicking.

Wow your baby love you so mush just like my baby is said Fora.

(At the park)

Catch Tor! yelled Roberta as she throw the ball at Tor I got it said Tor.

Leon looked at Tor and Roberta and said I remember this when I was a boy I used to play this with my dad.

(At Fora's castle)

As The Darkest Faerie and Fora walked down to Fora's room Fora felt water comming out of her ARGH! yelled Fora The Darkest Faerie knew what it was so she ran to Fora and said Fora are you ok?

Fora said my water just broke and I am in labour right now.

The Darkest Faerie said ok Fora stay calm I get you to your bed and breathe Fora started breathing The Darkest Faerie try to call Leon on her cell to reach Leon but there was no awnser.

WHAT!? yelled Fora NO AWNSER!? nope said The Darkest Faerie I will help you bring your baby in the world safely.

2 hours later...

Ok Fora when I say three push as hard as you can ok ready Fora nodded ONE TWO THREE PUSH FORA PUSH! yelled The Darkest Faerie.

Fora pushed hard as she can she srceamed in pain AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! yelled Fora until The Darkest Faerie said Fora I see the head one more push and we shoud have it out ok.

Ok Fora you can push now Fora pushed and she sreamed in pain once more AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! until she heard her baby crying it was alive.

Fora it's a girl you did it said The Darkest Faerie you mean we did it said Fora.

When The Darkest Faerie was done cleaning Fora's baby up Fora's bedroom door swang open it was Leon Tor and Roberta they ran to Fora and Fora was happy and crying at the same time.

Leon we have a daughter and she looks just like me Fora's daughter had purple hair she had ingo wings like Leon's has purple lips purple eye shadow and she had purple eyes like Fora's eyes.

She has your eye honey said Leon what name will we chose for our daughter?

How about Luna? said Fora

I love that name said Leon as he kissed Fora's forehead.

**End of chapter 4 so is Luna a great name please review and I will find out.**

**Chapter 5 will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Discalimer:**I do not own Neo Pets The Darkest Faerie it belongs to the owner who owns Neo Pet's The Darkest Faerie(but the characters I made up belong to me)

Fora's daughter was 1 month old Leon stays home with Luna when Fora is playing with her friends and The Darkest Faerie was 9 months pregnant and her baby is due anytime now.

The Darkest Faerie was wait for her lassana to be done and it was lunch time her stomach growls as her baby kicked inside of her.

when the lassana was done she and her sisters ate all the lassana up and Fora came at the door hello Fora.

2 hours later..

* * *

As The Darkest Faerie was at her throne she felt a sharp kick and rush of water came out of her MALICE SPITE FORA VANITY! she yelled Fora Vanity Malice and Spite race to The Darkest Faerie and Malice said sister whats wrong?

My water broke and I think I going into labour said The Darkest Faerie Fora said ok just breathe I will do the deilvery.

Malice where's James? asked The Darkest Faerie?

Malice said he is at work right now WHAT!? yelled the Darkest Faerie.

3 hours later...

* * *

Ok The Darkest Faerie Push right now said Fora.

The Darkest Faerie push and srceamed in pain AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH! Fora said I see the head push again now!

The Darkest Faerie pushed untill her bab was crying Fora showed the baby in her hands to The Darkest Faerie and her sisters.

ITS A GIRL! yelled Fora you did it she cleaned and dress The Darkest Faerie's new daughter and wraped her in a pink blanket and hand it over to The Darkest Faerie her daughter was gray like her she had black hair with purple stripe hair like her hair she had dark gray wings like James's wings and her eyes were ruby red like The Darkset Faerie's.

Then James came in and saw his wife holding a new baby girl and The Darkest Faerie said we have daughter and she lloks like me.

She's beautiful said James what shall we name her?

I think Alica will be her name I love that name said James.

**End Of Chapter 5...**

**So do you think Alica is a great name please review so I will know! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Discalimer:**I do not own Neo Pets:The Darkest Faerie it belongs to the owner who made Neo Pets:The Darkest Faerie(but the characters I made up belong to me)

Malice was on her final month prenancy and it was may 7th her baby was due very soon Fora's daughter was 2 months old The Darkest Faerie's daughter was 1 month old and Leon was spending more time with Luna and James was spending more time with Alica.

When Fora came over to play The Darkest Faerie Vanity and Spite heard Malice yelling there name they rush to Malice's room she was in pain.

My baby its commimg ok said Vanity I will do the deilvery ok Malice Chris is here with you ok Mailce.

you are 11m dailated on the count of three push as hard as you can ok one...two...three push Malice!

Malice pushed as hard as she can until she stop ok said Vanity wait until I tell you to push but for now just breathe and relax.

Ok Malice you can push now Malice srceamed in alot of pain as she pushes AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! I can't do it I can't said Malice as tears came out of her it hurts too much.

Malice I know it hurts but I need you to try come on Malice said Fora you can do it come on Malice push said The Darkest Faerie.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH! yelled Malice until the head came out of Mailce I see the head said Vanity push one more time Malice pushed one last time until they heard crying it was Malice's baby was crying it was alive.

Malice you and Chris have a new baby girl and she looks like you Malice said Vanity.

2 hours later

* * *

Malice's daughter had black hair her wings were bright blue like Chris's wings and she had dark eyes just like Malice's eyes were.

I think we should name her samatha said Chris Malice looked at Chris and said I love that name its so beautiful.

**End of chapter 6 so do you think Samatha is a good name reveiw to let me know! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Discailmer:**I do not own Neo Pets The Darkest Faerie it belongs to the owner who made Neo Pets The Darkest Faerie(but the characters that I made up belong to me)

it was june 21th the first day of summer and Spite was close to her due date and Vanity was 8 months pregnant.

Fora's daughter was 3 months old The Darkest Faerie was 2 months old and Malice's daughter was 1 month old.

When Spite was in her room talking to The Darkest Faerie she felt water rushing out of her Diego saw that The Darkest Faerie looked down and saw that Spite's water broke your water just broke that means you're about to give birth.

Spite was in pain for 2/1 hours Malice said I will do the deilvery Spite said i'm having twins so i might deal with this pain.

5 hours later

* * *

Ok Spite said Malice push now Spite push as hard as she can until the first baby was crying i't a girl said Mailce ok that other twin will be out soon spite.

Ok Push Spite said Malice.

Spite push hard and srceamed in alot of pain until her 2nd baby was crying it's another girl Spite you and Diego have two new daughters.

Diego said Spite what name shall we give them?

My first daughter lookes like me so I'll name her Rose and my second daughter looks like Diego so I will name her Jessica.

I love that name Rose said Diego.

And I love that name Jessica said Mailce.

**End of Chapter 7 so guys do yo like those names Rose and Jessica? please review to tell me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Discailmer:**I do not own Neo Pets:The Darkest Faerie it belongs to the owner who made Neo Pets:The Darkest Faerie(but the characters I made up belong to me)

Vanity was almost ready to give birth very soon and it was July 6th.

Fora was out side in the The Darkest Faerie's garden chatting with her dad on the phone and he said Fora I am proud for you to have a daughter I'll be here next week to see her ok dad saif Fora bye bye as Fora turned off her cell phone.

A Fora went back in The Darkest Faerie's castle The Darkest Faerie ran down the stairs and said Fora come quick Vanity is having her baby I saw her water comming out of her and she's in labour my sisters are already up stairs come.

4 hours later

* * *

PUSH VANITY YELL Fora until Vanity and Manfred's baby came out of her and the aby started to cry.

Its a girl said Fora as she cleaned her up and when she was done she hand it to Vanity and her daughter looks like her but she her wings were firey red like Manfred's wings.

I think her name should be Kate said Diego.

I love that name! said Vanity.

3 years later

* * *

Fora said The Darkest Faerie we're pregnant again only a month a part again well said The Darkest Faerie our daughters will have a brother or a sister in our family.

**The end so should I make a seaquel?**

**Please review and tell me!**


End file.
